To Live Life
by southernbeauty13
Summary: The only way to live life is to take it one day at a time. Being alone means safety and having the ability to run from a past that haunts like a ghost. For Rose Hathaway, this couldn't be more true. She has no one to disappoint, no one to hurt her, and no one to love. It seem life has no more surprises... until the loss of a job and a near car accident turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ROSE POV~**_

"So that's a large chocolate milkshake with a side of fries?" I asked the customer for the third time and waited as the geeky guy thought about changing his mind again.

Don't get me wrong, the guy was harmless and sweet but I wasn't making any extra tips sitting here waiting for him. He had thick glasses that hid his bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and freckles across his innocent face.

He didn't speak again but just nodded with a blush covering his cheeks. I looked to the bar to see a girl that was clearly out of place. She looked much like an angel with her long blonde hair, jade green eyes, and pale complexion. The pale green dress was what made her seem so out of place in this part of town. I mean, downtown Chicago wasn't exactly the place you would expect to find her type.

I looked away from her and walked to my next customer before seeing a kind of creepy looking guy with black hair walk in. This guy was exactly what you would expect to find in a place like this. What I didn't expect to see was him walk over to the blonde and kiss her, or even more surprising, her kiss him.

I looked at the clock and saw, thankfully, that it was time for me to leave. I delivered my last customer's order to the chef and then walked to the back to clock out. I was surprised to see my boss standing close to me with a grin on his face and I could see that he was half drunk.

"I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable here." Kevin said with a smile, well as close as he could manage. He had several teeth missing, gray patches of blond and gray hair that wouldn't be there for much longer, eyes that were a muddy brown, and he only stood an inch taller than me.

I looked at him with my hands on my hips and asked "What do you mean?"

He shrugged before taking a drag off the cigarette he had lit. He exhaled it into my face and said "You're fired. I don't have enough money to go around for you anymore and I don't feel like dealing with you."

"In other words, I won't sleep with your old ass so you don't want to give me a paycheck." I growled and he mocked a wounded expression. I turned away from him to take a calming breath, hoping that I would be able to keep my cool until I was out of here.

"Now, Rose. You know that isn't the truth. Times are hard and unless you have a way to change my mind, you're gone." He said and slapped me on my ass.

I had nothing to lose at this point so there was no fighting my instincts. I dropped my badge before coiling my arm back and letting my fist swing forward to connect with his nose. He screamed in pain and I paid no attention to the eyes that had turned our way or the sounds he was making from the floor as he cupped his bleeding nose.

"Go fuck yourself because I refuse. This job isn't worth your bullshit." I growled and made no eye contact with anyone as I walked out of the restaurant.

I held back the tears that came to my eyes as I realized that I'd just lost another job. Thoughts of my mother and father came to mind without warning causing me to feel more down and out than I already was.

My mom had been one of the most respected lawyers because she always gave everything she had to a case if she thought it was worth it and turned away those she knew were guilty. Everyone wanted her to defend them but she didn't associate with criminals. Not after my father.

They had fallen in love in their teens and had started a life together but their different paths had caused them to split apart. They'd found each other again but after what happened with mom, I'd lost both of my parents when I was 14. After that, I'd been constantly lying about my age to keep a job and to try to make a better life for myself.

That's not going so well. I was twenty-four years old and had absolutely nothing to call my own. I had a shitty home that I was about to be thrown out of, a junker vehicle that was broken down and about to be repossessed, and no source of family, friends, or any other kind of relationship. Hell, I didn't even have pets at this point in life.

Despite the lack of traffic, I waited for the crosswalk sign to signal for me to be able to walk across the street before I walked. I made it to the center of the road when I heard tires squealing and felt my body tense up. I turned towards the sound and saw that a car was speeding in my direction too fast and too close for me to do anything about it.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the vehicle. I felt something hit hard and knock me to the ground but it wasn't quite as forceful as I knew the car would be. I didn't open my eyes until I could no longer hear the sound of the vehicle speeding through the small area.

"Are you hurt?" I heard a voice ask and the first thing that I noticed was that the accent was thick and not American.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking into my own. I also didn't fail to notice the person who had pushed me out of the way of the car was obviously male. He was actually… really nice to look at.

He stood up and pulled me with him so that we were toe to toe. Eye to eye was a different story though. He stood at at least a foot taller than me, if not more and I now knew why it felt like a brick wall had knocked me out of the way of the car. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a romance novel with his perfect body and beautiful features. What the hell was he doing in this side of town?

"Dimitri, are you okay? Is she alright?" I heard a female voice say and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that it was the oddly matched couple from my final shift.

The man named Dimitri looked from me to the blonde and said "She's in shock but I think she's going to be alright."

"After the punch she just threw, I'm pretty sure she's tougher than she looks." Creepy said with a smirk.

I moved away from Dimitri and started to walk off when the blonde walked up to me. "I'm so sorry. He can be so inconsiderate at times. My name is Lissa Dragomir, I'm a nurse from Hoffman Estates."

"What the hell are you guys doing in Chicago? Or downtown for that matter?" I asked and placed my hands on my hips.

She had a kind smile spread across her face as she said "We are here for a business meeting about a small company here in Chicago."

"It seems as if we were in the right place at the right time." The man with black hair said. His blue eyes had a teasing glint in them and maybe it was just a bad day, but something about him pissed me off immediately.

I scoffed before saying "Listen, Creep. I don't need any help from anyone. That car hitting me might not have been such a bad thing because at least then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at me before saying "Is that how people in Chicago express their gratitude or are you just naturally this rude?"

"Fuck you. I'm done with this." I turned my back and tried to walk off again but like last time, the blonde stepped in front of me.

I let myself glare at her as I asked "What this time, princess?"

She dug into her designer bag before placing a white card in my hand. "Please call if you need anything. I know there are several people who are desperate for employees and I know you will be in search of a job."

I took the card and shoved it into my pocket before walking off. I doubted I would need their help but I was pretty sure that even if I did, they were only offering help for show. People didn't do kind gestures for others without payment in return.

I'd learned that a long time ago.

 *****So this story has been on my mind for a long time and I finally gave in and started writing it. I hope you all will enjoy reading this story and I look forward to hearing your opinions on the story and thank you for taking the time to read this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ROSE POV~**_

"I can't believe that you actually want me to consider working for these uptown jerks. Not just uptown either. Oh no, they had to be from Hoffman Estates." I growled. I really shouldn't growl so much considering I was talking to the one person who could actually tolerate me but dammit, Angeline was one of the most aggravating fucking people to be around.

"I'm not saying kiss their ass and act like you are happy about being there but it's a job. Not to mention that if they are from Hoffman Estates, it's better than anything you will find around here. Who knows? We might even be able to afford groceries." She said with a flip of her deep auburn hair.

I glared at her before saying "My last boss asked me to sleep with him to keep my job. What the hell makes you think these people won't be looking to take advantage of some poor bitch from downtown Chicago that is desperate for a job?"

"Then you do what you always do. You punch them in the face and leave?" She said and flipped to the next page of her designer magazine. I wasn't entirely sure how we still got the subscriptions because we couldn't afford them anymore so we hadn't paid the bill in three months.

I placed my hands on my hips before saying "That's only happened twice."

She lifted her blue eyes from the magazine long enough to give me a death glare before saying "Only twice?"

"The time it happened before I graduated high school doesn't count." I growled. That was one thing that I was actually proud of. Not punching my first boss in the face and leave but the fact that I'd actually graduated from high school despite my life going to shit. That, and the fact that I was still a virgin was all I was proud of.

Angeline reclined back on the ugly chair that had once been a bright yellow. It used to be a bright color because Angeline thought that bright colors were associated with happy but a fight with one of her ex-boyfriends quickly resulted in a slashed chair that was now covered in duct tape and had even been dragged behind a vehicle. Normal people would have gone out and got a new one. Us? We were broke. Enough said.

Between me losing jobs and searching for a new one and her job as a ticket counter attendant at an old theater, we couldn't really afford to be too picky. Our apartment was a one bedroom, small kitchen, small living room, and an even smaller bathroom. There was an air mattress in the bedroom. Our couch was run down like the chair that Angeline was currently sitting in, only gray. No, it wasn't originally gray. At some point in time, it had been a pretty shade of white. That was long before we bought it though. As for the kitchen, the only utensils we had came from McDonald's and any other cheap fast food place we could find, no stove, no fridge, and a microwave that worked sometime.

"We could always sell your virginity. Might as well get something out of it." She said and I picked up the torn romance novel that was sitting next to my couch before throwing it at her.

The book made impact, causing her to look at me with a teasing expression. "I told you, I've got two things to be proud of in this life. I'm not about to give one of them up for cash… no matter how tempting it is."

"A new apartment is extremely tempting." She said with a grin and I rolled my eyes before leaning against the wall.

"So those are my options?" I asked and she looked at me puzzled. "Sell my virginity or work for the rich kids from Hoffman Estates?"

She arched her eyebrow at me before saying "So you'll consider it?"

"The job? Yes. Selling my virginity? Not on your life." I said with a laugh before walking out of the apartment and heading to the nearest phone booth.

No matter how much I didn't want to work for these people, Angeline was right. Any job they offered would be better than what I had to work with here. I got into the phone booth and pulled the card that Lissa had given me out of the pocket of my worn out jeans before punching in the numbers.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." She answered and I could tell that she must be at work.

I leaned against the phone booth and swallowed my pride before saying "Hey, it's Rose Hathaway. The girl that nearly got hit by the car?"

"I'm so glad you called. What can I help you with?" She asked in an extremely happy tone and I had to fight the urge to hang up the phone.

I couldn't stand the happy tone that she had but then again, she had every reason to be happy. "I'm in need of a job… still. Do you know someone who is hiring?"

"I know just the person actually." Her impossibly happy tone got even more chipper as she said the words. "Meet me at the cafe tomorrow and I'll be more than happy to give you the details."

"Thanks." Was all I was able to get out of my mouth. It wasn't that I was ungrateful but the more I spoke to her, the less I liked the idea.

I didn't wait for her to reply before I hung up the phone and made my way back to the apartment. It wasn't but a block away but it felt like one of the longest walks I'd been on, mainly because a walk on my own left to be alone with my thoughts.

I hated being alone with my thoughts because it gave my memories time to invade my mind and stay with me for the remainder of the day. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the skateboarder that was going at me full speed.

I moved to the side enough where I would be out of the way but the slick street that was wet from the rain the day before caused me to slip. I braced for the feel of falling on the cement but was surprised to see that I was in a stranger's arms instead of on the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that. One of these days, I'll learn to watch where I'm going." I couldn't bring myself to meet the stranger's eyes because I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

The stranger helped me stand up right before saying "It's okay. I just know not to expect a thank you."

I looked up at the stranger then and saw the Russian that had saved my ass from a vehicle just yesterday staring at me. I groaned and moved away from him before asking "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The last time I checked, it was a free country. Not to mention the fact that, unlike some people, I have a job to get to." He said and took a sip of his hot coffee that I was no desperately wishing I'd spilled on him in my fall.

I put my hands on my hips before saying "You know I've met a lot of assholes in my life but I'm pretty damn sure you make second on the list."

"Only second?" He asked before looking over his shoulder and flashing me a smile. "Then I suppose I'll have to try harder in the future."

He didn't give me a chance to say anything after that as he finished his coffee and threw it in one of the garbage cans on the street. I don't know why it took me so long to notice but I couldn't help the grimace that came as I realized that he was wearing a duster.

If I ever saw him again, which I hoped wasn't anytime soon, I would have to ask him if he was the asshole outlaw that spent too much time in the saloon or if he was the sheriff that was never liked.

Either way, as much as I hated to admit it, that bastard looked good in a duster.

 *****Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows on the first chapter. I wasn't sure about this story but you all have definitely encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see what your thoughts are on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~DIMITRI POV~**_

Adrian drank his coffee slower than normal and looked more irritated than I had seen in awhile but I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of myself for managing to get his ass out of bed before one in the afternoon. The reason? Today was the day I would interview Rose, a favor for Lissa.

This favor wasn't one that I'd be thrilled with the least but she had managed to guilt trip me and bargain that if I didn't think Rose had what it took for the job, then I didn't have to hire her. I highly doubted that she would have the necessary skills but I saw no point in not giving her the opportunity.

"I'm not saying to give her the job but it sounds like she's pretty damn desperate. Maybe if she gets an interview at your company, she will have enough confidence to try for another job." Adrian said as he took a sip of his coffee as he lazily let leaned against the door of my car. I closed the door on the driver's said before slipping my jacket on.

I ran a hand through my hair before saying "I know you don't think what I do is important but being editor in chief of a book publishing industry, that I own, by the way, is not a bad job to have. It's better than wearing the tightest jeans available, mixing drinks, and praying that someone is so drunk that they mistake a hundred dollar bill for a five."

I didn't try to hide the fact that I was slightly insulting his career. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that he was doing something other than sleeping on my couch and complaining about his latest breakup, but I hated when he acted as if my job was of the least importance. Especially when I'd been the one to get him his job.

"Dimitri." He groaned and I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised. "You know what your problem is?"

"If you are implying once again that my irritation has anything to do with my physical activities, you can walk home." I growled and he held his hands up like he was trying to calm a wild animal.

He let out an amused laugh before saying "Okay, I won't bring it up."

I allowed myself to relax a little but this was shortly lived as he said "You know I'm right though. This Rose chick sounds pretty hot from what Lissa was saying and she sounded pretty desperate. I'm sure she'd do anything for a job like this."

I usually prided myself on my self-control but Adrian was testing the limits of it at the moment. I couldn't deny that Rose was attractive and that, under normal circumstances, I would have asked her to dinner and hoped for something more intimate. However, the idea that I would use her desperation to get her into my bedroom was an assumption that caused my blood to spike.

"Adrian," I said very calmly, despite the feeling of my blood boiling. I looked down at him, making sure to emphasize just how much taller than him I was and allowing this to intimidate him. "I don't believe in using another's misfortunes to get what I want. I hope you pick up on this lesson very soon."

I walked past him then and made my way into Starlight Publishing. Not the name I had originally planned but when you let your fourteen-year-old sister pick the name of your company for a birthday present because you forgot it was her birthday, this tends to be the outcome.

"Good morning, Mr. Belikov." Mia said as she greeted me with her normal smile and a cup of black coffee. Her blonde ringlets were pinned back for once and I was able to see her bright blue eyes shining under her deep black mascara and sparkling blue eyeshadow.

I smiled politely as I said "Good morning, Ms. Rinaldi. Are the copies on my desk and did you get my approval sent to Mr. Carter to go ahead with the approval of the Jones' book? What was the title of it again?"

I took a sip of my coffee as she followed closely behind me as she said "Yes. Yes. The book was called Escaping Houdini. I actually sat down and read the copy of that one."

"Thank you. I'm expecting an interview in a few minutes and would appreciate it if you would just send her straight up to my office." I told her as I unlocked my office, careful to keep my coffee from spilling on me.

"Interview?" Mia asked and I didn't have to look at her to see the confused look on her face.

"We're hiring?"

"No," I said in a firm tone as I opened the door and walked to my desk. I set the coffee on my desk before saying "Ms. Dragomir and her sympathetic heart have managed to convince me to give a girl an interview."

"In other words." Adrian said as he walked behind Mia and entered my office. He gave her a sly smile before saying "Lissa bugged the shit out of him until he said yes so he could get his work done."

Mia gave a nod before saying "Oh. Well, I'm sure that it will be a short interview but hopefully a good one. I wouldn't mind having a female co-worker to befriend."

"I assume this hinting that Mr. Ashford is driving you absolutely insane." I told her as I sat down at my desk and began pulling up the online files and sites needed to email the other editors.

Mia said nothing but the blush on her cheeks was enough of an answer. The day she and Mason finally admitted that they liked each other would be the day I finally had peace in my office. Until that day, I would have to deal with their constant flirting and bickering. While this didn't interfere with their work, it still wasn't something I liked to put up with.

Mia and Adrian made their way out of my office and I felt myself relax as I heard the door close. I leaned away from my desk to look out at the view of the city. My office didn't have the best view available but it was better than most. I also loved that the only window in my office was the one that gave me the view of the city.

I heard the door open and waited until it was closed to turn towards the person and felt my throat close up as I saw who it was. The Rose from the diner that had been wearing torn jeans and a t-shirt with the diner's logo on it was standing in my office. Her attire had greatly improved though and I couldn't help but notice the deep burgundy dress complimented her figure. It was long sleeved but stopped just above her knees and she had done her make up today. I didn't fail to notice that she was also wearing a pair of black sneakers that looked old but not too worse for wear. Her dark brown hair was hanging over her shoulders and I had a flash of what was unmistakably lust go through my body before getting a hold of myself.

"Am I in the right office?" She asked and I felt a smile pull at my lips. She ran her hands through her hair before saying "I'm not even going to waste either of our time. I'm not getting hired and you aren't the least bit interested in interview me, let alone hire me."

She started to walk out of the room when I stood from my chair and said: "Wait."

I was surprised as she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. She had an argument ready for whatever I would say and I took my time to walk over to where she stood. I didn't realize just how small she was in comparison to my towering figure but I reminded myself that she was stronger than she looked.

"Why would I not be interested in hiring you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "Three very basic reasons. I'm not your idea of an office assistant because I don't fit the look around here. You are an uptown rich guy from Hoffman Estates that would rather not deal with me. Finally, you know I'm not going to put up with bullshit and I'm pretty sure you want someone who is going to do whatever you say."

"Then I'm glad to say that you are wrong on all three occasions. I knew that you were the one that I was interviewing before you called this morning to confirm your appointment." I didn't hide my smile as she looked up at me surprised.

"What do you want, Dimitri?" She asked and I gestured for her to sit down in the seat in front of my desk.

I made my way to my desk and sat down before placing my hands on the desk. I made no move to speak to her and I knew that if I could hear her heart beating right now, it would be racing. I could tell by the way she gently tapped her knee, almost as if she were playing piano and I found myself curious to know if she did play. I shook the thought from my mind and gave her a coy smile before I decided to answer her.

"I want to give you a chance to improve your life."

 *****Well… if that isn't uncomfortable I don't know what is. Curious if Rose is going to take the job? Is she going to storm out? You never know with Rose. I hate that it has been taking me so long to update but I am a full time student in college with finals coming up so things have been a little crazy lately. I will however be updating as often as possible and hopefully more often. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and I can't wait to see what you all think of this one. R &R and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ROSE POV~**_

I stood up from the desk and shook Dimitri's hand after an hour long discussion about what my job would include. He seemed nicer than I would have originally guessed. I was honestly surprised when he hadn't thrown me out of his office when I'd screamed at him when I walked in. I'd always been bad about controlling my impulses and I hadn't gotten any better at it since I'd left my teens.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and I could tell from the way that he arched one of his eyebrows that he was curious.

He straightened up and looked into my eyes before asking "Yes, Rose?"

"Why do you care so much about giving me this job?" I finally asked and watched his eyes for the answer. I wanted to be sure before I walked out of here that he hadn't given me the job out of pity or because he was going to take advantage of my shitty situation.

He leaned back in the chair and didn't take his eyes off of mine as he said "You have potential to do something with your life, Rose. I don't want to see it go to waste."

"I just find it strange that someone who doesn't know me at all cares so much about me having a decent job. Most people go out of their way to help strangers so that they can help themselves." I stated and I knew from the way he stared me down that he got the meaning behind my words.

He looked like he was ready to argue and call me every awful name in the book until something made his eyes go soft. "I don't believe in using people. Under any circumstances."

I gave him a soft smile as a way of apologizing for my accusation. "In that case, you are a very rare breed Mr. Belikov."

He cleared his throat before saying "Dimitri. I am not above you in any way. There is no need to speak so formally."

"In that case," I started as I felt a playful smile pull at my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. Dimitri."

He said nothing but I was almost certain that he was more at ease now than he was five minutes ago. If I was honest, so would I. I just hoped that he wouldn't give me a reason to break his jaw later for lying to me.

I walked home after that interview with a sense of relief filling my body. I felt like things were starting to look up finally but couldn't help the familiar disappointment that filled my body. Instead of taking my path home, I took another turn that was even more familiar than the route I took home.

I didn't look up or stop walking until I could feel the familiar ache that a person only ever has when entering a graveyard. I walked until I found her headstone. It was four rows back and the sixth stone. It wasn't a beautiful piece of art like some of the people's surrounding her but her's was the one that meant everything to me.

I didn't even care about ruining my somewhat nice clothes as I sat down in the grass and took a breath. I could feel the familiar stinging in my eyes that always came with this place and I knew it wouldn't be long before my tears started falling.

"Hi, mom." I said and felt a smile pull at my lips. "I got a new job. A decent one too. It's working under some rich guy from Hoffman Estates. I never thought I would find myself working in an actual business are. I thought for sure it would be fast food or something more exciting."

I stopped talking to wipe a tear as I felt it fall down my cheek. "I miss you, mom. I never feel so alone until I realise that I can't talk to you anymore. I know that dad is out there and that he's still keeping an eye on me but it's not the same. I miss having you hear to tell me that you're proud of me, even when I fuck up. I miss knowing that someone was there for me, no matter what happened."

I let the tears fall freely as I finished talking. There was no explaining how my heart broke each day more than the last. It was a pain that no one understood unless they lost someone that was close to them. It just made it worse knowing that she died before she was supposed to.

I shook the memories from my mind and stood off the ground before turning to leave the cemetery. It wasn't a long walk but it was long enough to leave me with my thoughts. When I passed one of the alleys, I had to fight the temptation to go down it. My father had told me that the worst thing that could happen to someone was death. I didn't believe that anymore.

After trying to survive these last several years without my family, I'd figured out that life was much harder. Death was something that no one could stop regardless of what the case may be while living was a choice that we had to make. I walked into my apartment and felt the calming familiarity of home.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door before sliding into the floor. I pulled up the sleeve on my dress to reveal a white-gold plain bracelet. I'd worn it everywhere I went since I was eleven years old. It wa the last thing my parents had given me together. The idea was so rare that it meant more to me than if someone would have bought me a brand new car.

Happiness was such an illusion but as I held the cool metal to my heart, I knew that things were going to start looking up.

Soon.

 *****Wow, so that was a long wait for a chapter. So sorry that it took me so long to get this updated but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. The lovely reviews you all left gave me the encouragement I needed to write so I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

~ _ **ROSE POV~**_

I rolled out of bed the next morning and stretched out. It was my first day at Dimitri's company and I knew that it had to be perfect. It was going to be perfect. Except for one thing...

"I'm late!" I screamed as I looked at my alarm. "Why didn't you go off you piece of shit?"

I raced to my closet and threw my clothes in a bag with my shoes, makeup, and hairbrush before going to the bathroom. I threw on some perfume and deodorant before grabbing my toothbrush and putting the minty paste on it and sticking it in my mouth as I pulled my combat boots on and grabbed my bag. I grabbed my keys and locked my door behind me before racing down the hallway.

I ran out onto the street and ignored everyone because I knew that my attire was more than strange to be on the busy street. I was wearing blue and white short-shorts and a baggy purple shirt complete with a toothbrush still in my mouth and my boots on without socks.

Thankfully the taxi came quickly and I jumped in before giving him the address. I was able to straighten up my hair a bit before pulling it back into a ponytail and was finishing up brushing my teeth when I arrived at the office.

The plan was to go into the building and not look at anyone while I rushed to make myself presentable. I was relieved to find that no one was there yet and that the lights weren't even turned on. It was strange but I didn't take the time to consider why everyone else wouldn't be there as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." I heard a voice say and jumped a mile high as I held out my toothbrush.

I turned around to face Dimitri and asked: "Is it traditional to scare the hell out of your new employees or am I just special?"

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at me before saying "No, I sent out a message saying that the office would be closed this morning due to a personal affair with one of the workers. I didn't see the point in having anyone come in. You didn't check your phone?"

"I'm not even sure where it is honestly. I probably lost somewhere between here and my apartment." I placed my toothpaste in my bag and sat down in the chair across from him. He was wearing a crisp white button up, black slacks, and a tie that was different variations of gray. If he wasn't such a pain in the ass, he'd be extremely good looking. "You look awfully professional to be off work."

He gave me a crooked smile before saying "The boss never takes a day off, Rose."

"Ever?" I asked and he shook his head. "I think we need to take advantage of this beautiful coincidence of you and me being here."

"Rose." He cautioned.

I held up a hand and said "Hear me out. I was an ass when we first met and I feel like I owe you one. This isn't me apologizing because you weren't the nicest either."

I could tell that he knew I wasn't going to let this go and sighed in defeat. "What do you have in mind, Rose?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." I smirked and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Change your mind already?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes before facing him.

"Do you see this?" I gestured to my attire before adding "I look homeless. Pretty sure I scared the shit out of my apartment complex when I ran out of my apartment like this with a toothbrush in my mouth and my hair not brushed."

He kept his expression completely neutral as he arched an eyebrow. "What exactly were you planning on doing with that toothbrush when I startled you?"

I put my hands on my hips before asking sarcastically "Do you really want to know? It's not a pretty picture."

He shook his head and gestured for me to walk to the bathroom. I took my time getting ready because this would be the only time I could keep my boss waiting. Why not enjoy it?

I walked out as I was applying my lipstick and threw it in my bag once I was done with it before asking "Are you ready?"

"Have you decided where you want to go?" He asked and I simply shrugged.

I walked forward a little before throwing my hair over my shoulder and saying "You don't want to take a moment to admire the view?"

He stood up and cleared his throat before saying "Rose, that's inappropriate."

"It's inappropriate in the workplace and I didn't mean it like that. I was being serious, I usually look like I was almost hit by a car so I'd take the time to enjoy this while you can." I couldn't help the sarcastic tone that escaped as I spoke.

He rolled his eyes before walking next to me and saying "Don't assume this is going to be a regular thing or anything more than an opportunity for us to get to know one another."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped before I said: "Dimitri, I don't ask guys out on dates. If you do decide to ask me out, I'm not going to make it easy for you. You've been warned ahead of time."

"What makes you think I could ever be interested in you romantically?" He asked and I looked up at me with a fake hurt expression.

"Talk about harsh." I said as I fake sniffled. "No, I don't blame you. I'm a bit of a train wreck at the moment."

We had just made it to the street when he gave me a gentle smile. "You aren't a wreck. People go through difficult times and it tends to wear on their faces."

"Enlighten me how someone from Hoffman Estates has had a rough time." I could hear the accusation in my voice but didn't bother to hide my frustration.

He didn't look at me as he kept walking down the street but his tone was calm despite my bitchy attitude. "I lived with my three sisters, my grandmother, and we were very poor growing up. My father was a rich man who didn't care about anyone but himself and thought he was above us. He liked to hit my mother."

"What a fucking bastard." I growled and felt real anger course through me.

"I got him back though." He said and I looked up at him surprised, begging silently for him to tell me what he meant. "When I turned thirteen, I beat him back and told him not to come back."

"Wow," I said quietly, unable to hide the fact that I was impressed. "Is your family still in the same place?"

He had a look of relief wash over his features as he said "I paid a lot of money to have them put in a more protective environment. They are doing well now, thankfully."

I smiled at his words and was glad that his family hadn't suffered the same fate as mine. I knew that there was a question in his eyes but he didn't bother to ask. I wasn't going to offer an answer either, not yet at least. I wanted to ask him why he'd told me so much but decided not to ask. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

I turned on my heel to look at him before asking "How about you go home and change into some jeans and a t-shirt then meet me back here?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked with a confused expression at the abrupt subject change.

"Trust me," I started as I looked at his attire. "You don't want to wear anything nice."

 *****Hey everyone, I finally got the chance to write a nice long update. I hope you guys enjoy it and I wanted to let you guys know that if any of you are fans of How To Train Your Dragon, I have started a story on that as well with a few new characters thrown in. Thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~DIMITRI POV~**_

Rose didn't bother to even attempt to hide the giggle that escaped her lips as another bit of clay splashed onto my cheek. I lifted my hand and wiped the clay onto the old gray sweaters sleeve that Rose had suggested I wear today and I was grateful for it. I couldn't recall the last time I'd been this messy but I was almost certain that it was before my teen years.

I didn't look away from what I was doing as we stood in the art studio. Rose hadn't said much about why but she had mentioned that no one would enter the room without her permission. She'd mentioned that while the building itself wasn't hers, this room belonged to her and her mother.

"This was not what I was expecting when you asked me to spend the day with you," I told her with a flustered look as my the clay slipped through my fingers... again.

She cleared her throat to stop from laughing again as she walked over to stand next to me but not give the first sign of helping. "I figured you would want to do something to relax."

"How is making yourself a mess and seeing what you are trying to make turn back into a pile of clay relaxing?" I asked as more of the clay splashed onto my cheek.

"You are looking way too close at this." She spoke softly and placed her hands on mine. "Don't focus on what you are making but focus on the feel of the clay under your hands. If you are patient, you can be completely in charge of what happens to it and can make anything you put your mind to."

I nodded before relaxing my hands and let her hands use mine as a tool to shape the clay. I wasn't sure how it happened or what she did, but the clay somehow turned into an outline of the statue of Venus. I arched an eyebrow and couldn't help myself before asking her "How did you do that?"

"I'm not telling you that." She smirked before removing her hands from mine and wiping them on the smock she was wearing over her clothes. "I have to have something that I'm better at than you."

I wiped my hands on the faded blue jeans I was wearing before sitting in the lounge chair while she put away the materials. I couldn't help myself from asking "So why clay?"

"We use paint too. Just not until the sculpture is how we want it first." She told me as she placed the bowl that held the clay into a sink. "I'm not exactly a dainty artist. Messy was just always more my style."

She looked hesitant before nervously running a hand through her hair and saying "That and it's nice to have control of something in my life. Not all of us can yell at people and run an office."

I arched an eyebrow before finally giving in and laughing at the joke. "It took a lot of work to get where I am, Roza."

"You ever had someone grab your ass instead of paying you?" Her question took me by surprise and her amused expression said that I looked as shocked as I felt.

"I can't say so. I never really worked in a job where I was subjected to that kind of thing." I told her honestly and waited for her to roll her eyes.

I was surprised when she didn't but instead crossed her arms over her chest and asked: "What did you do before you were a big shot book publisher?"

"Well..." I said hesitantly and she waited patiently. I let us sit in silence until I realized that she wasn't going to speak until I answered the question. "I was actually on the writing track before I got the book publishing job."

"I never would have pegged you as a writer, comrade." She said with an amused smile.

I studied her teasing grin and gave into my curiosity before saying "Comrade?"

"Your Russian, right?" She asked and her smile seemed to grow.

"That has to be offensive to a degree." I rolled my eyes as I replied and she simply shrugged.

She jumped up on the counter where we'd just been making the clay statue before saying "Most of what I say is offensive. That's why I stuck to waitressing. You still get fired but it doesn't follow you as bad as long as you aren't violent. Oh.. wait a minute."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore and was relieved when she joined in. The laughter was cut short by a very loud growl coming from somewhere in the room. This caused Rose to laugh even harder as she rubbed her stomach.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked and couldn't help but be surprised by my own boldness.

"No, I'm good." She told me with a smile and I arched my eyebrow as her stomach growled again.

I gave her a teasing smile as I asked: "Do you have a lunch date with someone else?"

"No." She said quickly as she swung her legs back and forth on the table. "I haven't worked to get paid yet."

I was shocked to hear those words but didn't hesitate before saying "I wouldn't have invited you to go with me if I intended to make you pay."

I stood from my seat and smoothed out my clothing while she jumped off the table. Her beautiful smile came off as more seductive than teasing as she said: "Sounds like a date."

"A lunch between friends," I told her with a coy smile.

She looped her arm in mine before saying "Let's not jump to conclusions, comrade."

"Are you always like this?" I asked but didn't pull my arm out of her grasp. It wasn't uncomfortable like it was with everyone else but it wasn't anything special either. At least, not that I could see.

"I'll tell you what." She stated as we walked out the door of the small room and onto the street. "If you feed me, I promise to not say another word... while I'm eating."

We walked to my car and I looked at her questioningly as she put her hands on her hips and tried to arch an eyebrow at me. This brought a smile to my face as she failed at the attempt and I opened the car door for her.

"I'll take the offer."

 *****I'm alive but drowning in finals. Almost done though so I'll hopefully have more time to write soon. Anyway... I wanted to post something for this story before I even attempted adding another chapter to my others because of all the kind reviews you guys left for the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if anyone is interested, I would love to see what you guys think of the other stories I'm working on. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ROSE POV~**_

I didn't realize how much I'd missed good food until I'd gone to lunch with Dimitri. The taste of the steak was one that I would probably savor the rest of the month because getting something that wasn't a sandwich or noodle soup was quite the change.

"Are you starving?" He asked and I looked at my plate of medium rare steak, steamed vegetables, and rice to realize that it was nearly half gone. I looked up at him with a smile but didn't say anything. The flustered expression that came across his face was priceless as he realized why I hadn't spoken. "Alright, you can talk. Just be nice about it."

"Thank you." I told him and wiped my mouth with a napkin before answering him. "I'm not starving, I'm just enjoying something that doesn't taste like cheap meat or boxed soup."

He arched an eyebrow as he took a drink of his coffee before setting the mug down and asking "Care to elaborate on that?"

"I've only been able to work as a waitress most of my life and unless you let people grab your ass, they don't leave good tips." I told him with a shrug and took another sip of the Dr. Pepper I'd ordered.

He didn't say anything else but I could see a thoughtful expression come over his face as he stared into the mug of he didn't speak for a while, I cleared my throat to bring his attention back to the present. He offered me a soft smile before tucking a piece of hair behind his ear that had fallen from the ponytail he wore. "Did you say something?"

"What's on your mind, Comrade?" I asked and I didn't fail to notice the annoyance that flickered in his eyes at the nickname.

"I'm just surprised that your family isn't helping you is all." He told me and the statement took me back but I kept my expression calm.

"Well…" I started but I found that I wasn't really wanting to talk about this. I laughed humorlessly before saying "I keep thinking that it'll be easier to talk about as more time goes on but it's not."

Kindness filled his eyes and his Russian accent deepened as he said: "Roza, there is no need for you to tell me anything that you don't want to. I know you haven't had it easy."

"Has anyone?" I asked. He let a crooked smile slip and I couldn't help but notice how they made his face seem more… calm, almost teasing.

"No, I suppose not." He told me and while his smile held, I saw a touch of sadness cross his features.

I cleared my throat and decided to move the conversation somewhere that would hopefully be more comfortable. "So are you really from Russia or did the accent just stick?"

He laughed and I was relieved to see that it was genuine. "I grew up in a small town called Baia in Siberia, Russia. I was raised there until I was eighteen and then I moved to the U.S. with my best friend and business partner."

"Adrian?" I asked and he snorted. "Way off the marker, aren't I?"

He took a sip of his coffee before saying "Adrian is my cousin and a does work with me but I can't imagine living with him."

"He does give that vibe." I couldn't help the sarcastic tone that edged into my voice. "So who was the friend?"

His eyes looked up from his mug and into mine with an expression that said I'd clearly wandered into dangerous territory. "There are some things that are not up for discussion.

I coiled back and his eyes were immediately apologetic. I gave him a reassuring smile before saying: "It's okay. Same rules apply to you as they do me. I understand."

"Thank you, Roza." He said hesitantly and the tension faded away after that. That didn't stop me from making a mental note to not bring up that topic again.

We laughed for a while after that and I couldn't help but feel comfortable as we spoke. Dimitri wasn't like everyone else I'd been around. He didn't pry into my private life or push me to answer questions that I didn't want to answer. He listened to what I had to say and let me lead the conversation. We'd made quick work to drop any conversation that could hold the smallest amount of discomfort and I was grateful for that.

The walk back to my shabby apartment was a quick one that was made in comfortable silence. I knew that there was plenty we could talk about but I decided to let myself relax in the brief walk. I didn't feel safe very often so I decided to enjoy the feeling of it while Dimitri's watchful eyes observed our surroundings.

When we got to the apartment building, I turned to him and stepped in front of the door. "Thank you for walking me home and for lunch. I can safely say that the was the best lunch I've had in awhile."

"Thank you for today, Roza." His brown eyes were sincere as he stared into my own and I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze.

I cleared my throat and covered up my nervousness with a coy smile. "You say it like it's a one time thing."

"I'm still your boss." He told me, all of the joy and laughter from today gone clear out of his eyes. His tone now was all business. "It has to be a one time thing."

I stared up at him wide eyed, his words processing in my mind until I felt anger boil in my blood. My next response was not my best but I didn't really care in that moment. I'd shared something with him that was personal and he'd thrown it back in my face as if it meant nothing.

"Good to fucking know, Mr. Belikov." I forced as much venom into the words as I could before turning on my heel and slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against the door of my apartment before sinking to the ground and wrapping my arms around myself to keep the sobs in that threatened to escape. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling, laughing humorlessly.

"Am I ever going to learn?"

 *****Hey everyone, I'm back! I forgot that over half of this chapter had already been written so when I found it, I was ready to jump for joy. So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Between the weather and school, I haven't had a lot of time to write but I hope this was worth the wait. Also, I have updated my story for HTTYD recently and, as always, would love for anyone interested to check it out. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~DIMITRI POV~**_

Walking into the office the next morning wasn't a pleasant experience. I had behaved horribly the day prior and had given Rose no explanation as to why. I'd closed myself off from her after she had opened up to me without a second thought, despite admitting that she shouldn't have. It was a defense mechanism that I had always hoped would pass one day but yesterday had proven otherwise.

I owed her an apology, that much was obvious. We didn't know each other that well but she had willingly let me have a look into a treasured part of her life. I had let myself be carefree and get truly close to someone only once. Ivan had been the most loyal friend I could have ever asked for. After the threat to our business, I'd ignored it and it had cost me the one person I knew I could trust completely.

My family was in Russia where they could be safe but I hadn't visited since Ivan's death and only spoke with them once a month. My mother and grandmother constantly reminded me that I had a home there if America became too much. It had been tempting to go back to my constantly growing family where everything was familiar and the memory of Ivan wouldn't haunt me every time I walked down the hall.

We'd started this business together and I felt an obligation to stay because he couldn't. The business was thriving but it didn't ease the ache in my heart from the loss. It was why I hadn't allowed myself to get close to anyone else. The loss of someone I had considered family because of a stupid decision had made me want to draw away from everyone. It was the reason I had pushed Rose away as I had.

She was still so young and though I didn't know what, the haunted look in her eyes showed that she'd been through her fair share of hell. Still, she had taken a chance and opened the door to her life. The realization caused a wave of guilt to wash over me. I was beginning to think Adrian was right about me being a complete ass. He'd never know that but it was bad enough for me to admit it to myself.

She was straightening up her desk when I came into her area of work. I could see several workers try to carefully look our way as I approached her. A blonde woman whose name I couldn't remember at the moment had a smirk on her face. She was one of those who was always overjoyed to see someone fired and it raised the question of why I hadn't extended the courtesy to her yet. Today wasn't that day.

"Are you firing me now, Comrade?" Rose asked bitterly, not turning to look at me but I could hear both the anger and hurt in her voice.

I was about to argue when I saw a few employees looking our way and the absent sound of typing. "May I see you in my office?"

She finally looked my way and placed a hand on her hip in a defiant posture but gestured with her other hand to lead the way. She didn't argue but I knew that there was one coming my way. I didn't know her well but the look in her brown eyes reminded me of embers ready to blaze.

The moment I closed the door to my office behind me, she let loose. I barely had time to look at her before she said: "Go ahead and get it over with. You may as well have fired me out there because everyone knows it is going to happen. They may not know the reason why but I don't exactly fit the rich bitch persona your female workers have around here."

I let her finish what she was saying before quickly interjecting: "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Yeah well that's-" She looked up in shock before asking: "Wait, what?"

"I was inexcusably rude to you yesterday and without cause," I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest, not once looking away from her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me."

She seemed to be waiting for something else but after what seemed like an eternity of silence, she calmly asked: "So... you are apologizing for being an asshole and I still have a job?"

I arched an eyebrow at her and she put her hands back on her hips, waiting for confirmation. "Yes, Rose."

"Well... can't say that's ever happened before." Her posture suddenly turned defensive. "Not without someone wanting something in return."

"The only thing I want is for us to remain on respectful grounds. I'm your boss and nothing else." I told her, feeling the need to emphasize the last part.

She snorted before saying: "Figured that out yesterday, Comrade." I arched an eyebrow and she smiled coyly before saying: "The nickname stays. It's the least you can do considering the fact that you were an ass to me after I took you to my dead mother's studio area."

"If I refuse?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Then nothing." She said with a shrug. "You just get to know what it feels like to be a horrible human being because of the guilt you'll feel when I call you Mr. Belikov."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I did feel guilty when she used my professional name. The nickname, though annoying, showed that she was forgiving me for my actions. The strictly business attitude just didn't belong to her. "Fine."

She smiled before saying: "Well, since I still have a job, I have to get back to work, Comrade."

She was about to walk out the door when I realized something. "What did you mean that I would get to know what it feels like to be a horrible human being? What makes you think I don't feel that often?"

She smiled before placing her hand on the door handle. "I've been around them my whole life. I wouldn't be standing here at all if you were a horrible human being, let alone receiving an apology."

She didn't give me time to let her words sink in before she walked out of my office door. I walked over to my desk and sat in my chair before running a hand through my hair. She had been here for such a short amount of time and already seemed to see right through me. I'd never felt so exposed to someone in my life but it seemed like Rose's eyes could stare into my soul and locate every secret I'd never shared.

I shook my head before throwing myself into my work, welcoming the distraction that had always been successful in the past. It worked to an extent but my thoughts occasionally wondered back to Rose. She was unlike anyone else I'd ever met. In a short amount of time, I had found that she was fearless in ways most could only dream of but had a certain tenderness to her that she kept locked away.

She was dangerously alluring and I knew that my book publishing was not the only work I would have to see over while she was here. Yesterday had shown me that it would be easy for me to let my guard down around her. To feel safe and to know what it was like to care for someone again. Those were walls I wasn't willing to bring down.

Keeping them up was going to be a job that required constant attention.

 *****It's an update! I know it's kind of a sucky one but I finally had time to sit down and write a little bit. The next chapter will be much longer and will hopefully be up this weekend. College and family life have been hectic lately which is why this update took so long. I wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are amazing and thank you for being patient. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!**


End file.
